Maybeck's Betrayal
by JediGal
Summary: Kingdom Keepers fanfic. What happened when Maybeck ran off to find Jez on that one night at Magic kingdom? This is what happened. Little MaybeckxJez. Original characters and KK story belongs to Ridley Pearson.


Okay, I finally got this one done! I really want to share this one. This is basically about Maybeck and Jez's 'hot date'. And how Maybeck got captured by the Overtakers.

Now here, I've tried harder on the imagery and descriptions. I hope you guys like this one Enjoy!

JediGal

**Maybeck's Betrayal **

"Jez? Jez, are you here?" Maybeck quietly called.

Maybeck's glow from his holographic body helped him guide his way through the dark roads through Tomorrowland. He's suppose to be with his friends, Charlene and Willa, who were at the it's a small world ride finding a clue of some kind in the attraction. But Maybeck ran off, eager to find his girl.

"Terry?" said a faint voice from behind. Maybeck's glowing body quickly turns around in surprise. Jez.

"Look at you, Mr. Hologram!" Jez said looking at Maybeck's glowing glory. "Hey Jez!" Maybeck happily said. He was so excited to see her dark long hair, sparkling grey eyes, and soft pale skin. So beautiful. Jez walked closer to Maybeck. She raised her arm and attempted to touch the side of his cheek with her hand. Surprisingly, her hand didn't fade through Maybeck's holographic head.

"Incredible!" Jez said.

"Yeah…" Maybeck sighed. Jez's eyes hypnotized Maybeck. He stared deeply into those two silver eyes that shine from the moon light. She was so beautiful.

"Come' on! Let's go to Space Mountain, Terry!" Jez said as she grabs Maybeck's glowing hand. Pulling him toward the direction to the indoor roller coaster.

"But the park just closed! Which means everything is shut down. All the light are off." Maybeck said. His hand then faded through Jez's gripping hand. "Besides, the guards may catch us. Or worse…Overtakers."

"Overtakers? Come' on, not that silly save the world from evil junk you mentioned earlier. Besides, look. The doors are open, we can easily sneak right in, turn on all the lights, and find a way to start up the ride." Jez planed, pointing to the entrance to a big white wide structure with a point on the tip top of the roof.

"I..I don't know, Jez." Maybeck backed off a little, away from Jez. Jez moved up to him. Their faces were so close. Their noses almost touched. Their lips almost touched. Maybeck felt a drop of sweat sliding down his neck.

"Come on, honey. Come with me. I don't want to go in there alone. It's better if we both go together. Just you and me, all alone, in the dark." Jez's 'wanting' voice made Maybeck turn a little red. Red light appeared on his after hearing Jez say "alone….in the dark…him and her" . Maybeck couldn't resist. He couldn't resist her. "Let's go."

Jez, at once, grabbed Maybeck's holographic hands and led him to the Space Mountain entrance. Jez lets go of his hands and runs off in the dark doorway entrance of the empty line. Maybeck slowed down and looked at the dark entrance. It was pitch black in there. Fake space simulators were usually lit when you enter Space Mountain. Showing maps and planets in space. But at this time, the park was closed, so everything's turned off. Maybeck felt an eerie, yet familiar, cold. Jez poked her head out of the dark entrance door and raised her index finger and wiggled it to Maybeck pleading him to come in. Maybeck followed Jez inside like a fish on a hook and line being reeled in. The Disney host walked into Space Mountain. As he entered, his light couldn't guide his way through the empty line. It was dark. Something wasn't right. No sign of Jez! She didn't run ahead, because he would heart her footsteps fade away. After Maybeck noticed Jez's disappearance, a big , thick, metal door quickly slid the entrance way shut. Total darkness. Maybeck swiftly turned around in shock. When at once, he felt a heavy force of weight push him to the hard floor. The pain in his chest felt like his rib cage cracked into dust. Maybeck forced himself back up. He was only on his knees when he spotted the three figures who pushed him down. Pirates! Robot pirates?! One was tall and wore ripped up trousers and a vest, but wore no shirt underneath. Another wore a dirty white shirt with brown pants and a red and white striped bandana on his forehead. Last one was the shortest, and was the shape of an over-inflated balloon ready to burst. With their swords and ropes in hands, they've all scrambled to tie up Maybeck still. As they laughed in their successful ambush while scrambling to get the holographic boy still, Maybeck, at the right moment, broke free from the huddle of violence with all his might. He then ran for his life deeper and deeper into the building. Deeper and deeper he went into Space Mountain, darker and darker the hallways of the empty line became. Until the lights turned on! The light simulators and displays or the solar systems and planets lit up as he continued to release the running energy he thought he never had. "Did Jez turn on the ride?" Maybeck thought as he continued to sprint. As he ran, one by one, an audio-animatronic pirate, from the hallway ceilings, would drop down on Maybeck, like an aerial bomb in the wars. But luckily, Maybeck dodged every attempted ambush the pirates planned. Still running, he finally spotted a people counter , the short standing gadget that counts the number of people every time a person walks through the spinning tripod lever. "Thank God! The end!" Maybeck blurted out. He ran even more faster to get a running start, and jumped over the counter, without spinning the clicking levers. When Maybeck landed on his feet after his monkey jump over the people counter, he dropped his hands on his knees, as he bent over, breathing deeply. After a minute or two, he raised his head up. His eyes widen in shock. He spotted possibly hundreds of robotic pirates from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. All ledged above on a high, wall of window that guarded the Transmit Authority, a slow moving ride that tours around Tomorrowland and inside Space Mountain. He didn't think there were this many audio animatronic pirates at Disney World itself. Impossible! Maybeck feared that encountering all these pirates is hopeless, but thought it would be worth the try. So he stood in a battle stance-like position, ready to battle. He lifted his head high up in confidence and hope, until everything went black.

"Oh…crap."

Unable to see anything, all he could hear were the screeching pirates descending from above. And felt the forces of a bunch of heavy figures pile on top of him, like a tackle in a football game. Maybeck swings his fists and feet, trying to get them off, but it was no good. Then all the sudden, he couldn't move. His hands were behind his back, attached to each other. So were his feet, stiff and unmovable. A few pirates kept hold of the hologram's hands behind him in case the ropes that have tied up Maybeck's hands and feet would not fall loose. A pirate takes the ropes from Maybeck's hands and binds up another tight knot. Maybeck felt a pinch on his wrists. "Ow! Get off! Let me go you sick monsters!" Maybeck shouted. They, of course, did not listen. Maybeck breathed up a whiff of icy air. He then noticed a faint light coming from the darkness in front of him. A candle, lit up. Held by someone. The light of the flame revealed an extremely familiar face. With green skin, and wore twisted horns on top of the its head like a devil. He has seen this face before. That witch, Maleficent.

"Well, look what we have here." The witch chuckled. The pirates laughed obnoxiously, like a bunch of drunks at a party. "Silence you fools!" The witch's raised voice made the robotic pirates malfunction. They obeyed her demand. "Hmm…Terrence. Terrence Maybeck, is it?" Maleficent smirked. Maybeck eyes narrowed toward her.

"You… Let me go! Now! Where is Jez?!" Maybeck asked in anger. At once, a shorter figure moved toward the candle's light from the darkness in from of him, revealing a teenaged, dark-haired girl. The flame light showed these familiar grey, sparkling eyes Maybeck would always gaze into. "Hey there hot-shot." the girl said. Maybeck's eyes stared at the figure standing straight and tall next to Maleficent. His mouth dropped to the floor.

"Jez…you… made me come here. You lured me into this trap." Maybeck said. He then looked at Maleficent holding the candle with her right hand and a long brown staff with a green sphere on the top of it with her other hand. Maybeck continues, "You're with her. You work for Maleficent! An Overtaker! How could you Jez?!" Maybeck's tone grew in more anger. This betrayal made pain in his heart weaken him, as if the heart was ripped in two. Just then, the pirate behind him grabbed his bandana off his forehead and rapped it around Maybeck's lower part of his head, covering his mouth. Maybeck could taste the salty sweat and smell the foul stench of manly odor from the pirate's bandana.

"MMmmmhh MMMmmmmmhhppphh!!" Maybeck's muffled words were misunderstand able. Maleficent handed Jez the lit candle, which has almost burned all the wax. The witch held her staff, and waved it over head of Maybeck.

"Omnia haec obliviscantur!" Maleficent held her chin high as she enchanted the spell. Maybeck froze and face Maleficent, forced to listen to every word she says.

"When the sun rises, you will forget that you saw me. You have forgotten how you got here. You were just meeting your friend… Jez…at the…um…carousel." She chuckled. And with one last wave, with her hand, Maybeck lowered his head, and began to close his eyes. The witch chuckled once more for her success of a capture of a DHI. "Away with him." She commanded the pirates. The pirates did as told and dragged the hologram teenager to another room in the ride. Maleficent followed. Jez stood behind in the same straight stance at the same spot. She held the candle tightly with both her hands. She quietly said, "I'm sorry Terry. It just won't work out." And the candle burned out.


End file.
